Mobile communications in today's real-time enterprise can be challenging. The problem is further complicated by changes in the workplace which have led to a more geographically dispersed and highly mobile workforce. In spite of the popularity of electronic mail (email), large numbers of people and employees still depend upon voice communications to collaborate with colleagues and drive business success. This is especially true for those in sales, service, operations and management roles who rely upon timely access to and coordination with colleagues as well as other employees, customers, partners and suppliers. Thus, voice communications remain an essential means of conducting business and staying in contact.
As a result of communications being so critical to business today, many professionals and enterprise employees now handle very large numbers of voicemails each business day. Managing these large numbers of voicemails and the corresponding call-backs consumes large amounts of time during the typical business day. For the growing number of people who spend a significant part of their day away from their offices or in meetings or other events, managing this large number of calls and messages is highly time-consuming, frustrating and inefficient. Consequently, there is a need for communication systems that provide efficient, timely, and proactive real-time management of voice communications.